


Never Let Me Go

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Water is slowly filling the space around him. He can't breathe. His lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. All he can do now is hope for a death that he knows won't come.
He doesn't expect to be pulled out.





	

His chest always feels too tight. It's worse when he's alone. Lost with his own thoughts. Lost with the memories. The good ones are almost worse. They remind him that he had something good. Something worth living for. He can backtrack through them, see the point in which the light from above grew further and further away. 

Now he sits at the bottom with smooth, unforgiving walls surrounding him, making it impossible to climb out. Water is slowly filling the space around him. He can't breathe. His lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. All he can do now is hope for a death that he knows won't come.

He doesn't expect to be pulled out. Doesn't expect the arms that come to encircle him. There's a small hiss behind him and a familiar mask bounces and slides across the ground.

"I have you. I've got you."

His face is wet, and he can feel himself trembling violently. The words never stop. They whisper soft assurances while calloused knuckles brush against his cheek.

Slowly, the tightness in his chest fades. He remembers where he is. He teeters around the edge still, always so close to falling, but strong arms hold him close. He can't slip this way, not with the other man's weight keeping him in place.

He feels like he can breathe again.


End file.
